Nova Middle
by SxM5ever
Summary: Scarlet goes to middle school. She will find out what 2 years in intermediate school will be like...
1. Chapter 1

Nova Middle

"Kai-Kai! Kai-Kai!" a young, 8-year-old dragonet at her sister. That was Starlight, Kaiser's younger sister.

The older girl, Kaiser, or her real name Scarlet Redwing, rose from her feather bed.

"Oh, okay. I know it's the first day of school and all… BUT! It's only 7:30." Scarlet points out.

"Oh, hush. The clock is wrong." Starlight argues.

"Geez, I'm just messing with you." Scarlet ruffles her sister's cerulean hair.

Scarlet brushes her teeth, changes into a hooded jacket, a thigh-high skirt, black socks and brown boots, and rushes downstairs.

"Okay, I'm going to make a slice of toast…" Scarlet mumbles.

She takes out a slice of bread, puts it in her toaster, and waits.

_I hope my friends are going to the same school as me... I don't want to be lonely, _Scarlet thought.

*POP!*

She takes out her piece of toast, and takes a small bite out of it.

After she eats her toast, Scarlet rushes to get her bike, and says, "Bye, Starlight!"

Scarlet bikes to school. When she reaches there, she runs inside, hoping she is not late for class.

The time read 9:00, which meant she had 15 minutes until school started.

When the bell rang, Scarlet sat in her seat, waiting for the teacher to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet Meets her Classmates

As Scarlet waits, she looks at the people around her.

Okay, so she sees a guy with a broken horn, a girl who doesn't have a tail, and a guy who had green hair, which reminded Scarlet of a carrot.

Suddenly, Scarlet hears footsteps.

The door opens, and she sees a guy with a goofy grin on his face. He had orange hair, dark skin, wore a tie and a white dress shirt. He wore ripped jeans. His arms were muscular.

That was Scarlet's teacher.

"Hello, fellas. Take your seat, and we'll introduce ourselves." He says.

The boy with the broken horn sat next to Scarlet.

The greenhead sat next to no-tail-girl.

The sparkly girl sat with her snobby-looking friends.

"So! My name is Mr. C. Just the letter C. Okay, the girl with the red wings shall introduce herself first!"

He pointed at Scarlet.

"My name is Scarlet Redwing, and I am Kaiser." She boldly said.

"I will pay my respects later. Now, you with the broken horn!"

"My name is Magnus." The boy said.

"_If I remember correctly, I heard the name 'Magnus' before…"_ Scarlet thought.

"Greenhead!" Mr. C called.

"I'm Velderoth." He said.

"Girl who has no tail!"

"Tear!" she said.

"Sparkles!"

"Megan." The sparkly girl played with her hair.

After everyone introduced themselves, Mr. C gave them a worksheet to the students that instructed them to tell about themselves. Scarlet was done early, so she helped the teacher collect some papers.

"Slave…" Megan muttered.

After 1st period ended, Scarlet was thinking deeply when she accidentally bumped into Magnus.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Scarlet bowed.

"It's fine. So… Scarlet, right?" Magnus said.

"Right." Scarlet nodded.

"And you're Kaiser?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." Scarlet nodded again.

"You look too cute to be Kaiser… That's a compliment!" Magnus remarked.

Scarlet blushed.

She just met her crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After staring at Magnus for a few seconds, Scarlet blushed and said, "Um, thank you, I guess. Well, I have to go." She walked to 2nd period, thinking again.

"_When he said I was (too) cute, did he like me…?" _Scarlet thought.

When she arrived at the gym, which was combat period, Scarlet muttered, "I'm not going to get hurt."

She turned the doorknob, and she opened the door.

On the left side of the gym, she saw boots with straps.

Combat boots.

Scarlet took off her black school boots, and put on the combat pair.

She took out her red and gold sword, putting her body into a combat stance.

When the door opened, Scarlet whipped her head to see who it was.

It was Magnus.

B-bmp, b-bmp, Scarlet's heart pounded.

"_No, I must concentrate._" Scarlet thought. She got herself into her combat stance again, and focused.

Magnus just walked to get his armor on.

She spun, slashed, and stabbed at thin air.

"Hey, Scarlet." Magnus said from behind.

Scarlet turned her head around and said, "Hi... *huff* You in this *huff* class too? *huff*"

"Yeah. Want to practice with me?" he asked.

"If you want... *huff*"

Magnus got out a blue and silver sword from his bag.

Red and gold clashed with blue and silver while some students walked in.

When they were tired, they looked at their minor injuries. Scarlet had some gashes on her arm, while Magnus had a cut on his cheek.

When the teacher came in, she said, "Alright, students! Gather 'round!"

The students did so.

"Alright! We're going to do some exercises. After those are done, we will practice with each other.

"_Oh, brother. I already know this kind of stuff._" Scarlet thought.

The teacher droned on and on about using wooden swords instead of the metal ones while exercising.

Scarlet's mind wandered.

"_When is this ever going to END? It's already getting boring in here..." _Scarlet thought.

"EXERCISE TIME!" The teacher yelled. That snapped Scarlet back to attention.

After the students did some slashing exercises, it was time for practicing with others.

The students chose their partners.

The teacher handed out some metal pointy swords.

"Alright! Show your partner what you know!" The teacher hollered.

Metal clashed with metal as Scarlet fought with some girl she didn't know. Magnus had chosen someone else to be his combat partner.

Suddenly, the girl slashed Scarlet on her chest.

Ruby liquid dripped from her jacket. There was a rip in it.

Scarlet staggered, losing blood quickly.

"HALT!" The teacher shouted. She noticed Scarlet.

And so did Magnus.

"SCARLET!" was the last thing Scarlet had heard.

Then, everything went black.


End file.
